Old Heroes, New Legend
by Faolanfan
Summary: The goddess, the demon, and the hero. Generation after generation, darkness has risen, but not without a light to combat it and banish it from the land. The vicious battle was followed by an era of peace before the war began again. Now, that balance has been shattered, and the demon may finally prevail. That is, if the heroes of the past don't work together to save the light.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure it's him?" A gravelly voice asked, the sound muffled as if behind a wall.

"You doubt my skills?" A woman responded, her muffled voice sickly sweet.

Who were these distant voices? What was going on? The boy drifted into consciousness, but he did not stir, he did not open his eyes, and he did not make a sound. Part of it was his fear of what was happening, of the strangers whose voices crept into his mind, but it was also because he didn't trust he was capable of doing any of those things. He hurt all over.

"Of course not, it's just he seems like nothing but skin and bones!"

Sure, he was skinny. He wasn't exactly rich, and it's not like dinner just throws itself at you screaming eat me in your ears.

"Maybe, but you told me to get the reincarnation, and I did."

"This child was supposed to be my downfall?"

The voices weren't distant at all. In fact, it sounded as if they were standing right over him. What were they talking about? The reincarnation? What did all of this mean?

"He may seem weak, but can't you sense it? The spirit resides within him! Look, he's already waking up."

He opened his eyes just a sliver, waiting for them to adjust to the dim light. Over him stood a large man, his red hair slicked back and his heavy armor accented by a tattered cape hanging from his broad shoulders. Past him, the boy could see a thin woman, her long black hair curling around her face and shoulders, garbed in a strange silken attire. She smiled at him, and he shuddered. He didn't like either of these people. The woman laughed.

"It seems as if he's been awake for a while now. No use hiding anything from him. It's not as if you were protecting him anyway."

Her voice was cheerful, but the words disturbed him. The man didn't share her cheerful disguise. His face was grim, and his eyes were sour. He laid a large hand on the boy's arm, and he flinched at the cold touch.

"What is your name child?"

"L-" He gulped nervously. "Link."

"Well, Link, I expect you are confused, upset, and most importantly, frightened." Most importantly? Link shuddered again. Who were these people? The man kept talking. "No one blames you. You have every right to be all of these things."

"Who are you?" The words had sounded less fearful in his head.

The man laughed, a horrible, broad laugh that rattled Link's bones. "I am a monster, I am your worst nightmare, I am fear itself." His eyes narrowed and his teeth flashed in a wicked smile. "And the future king of Hyrule."

"You're doing quite well at making him feel comfortable and at home." The woman laughed sarcastically, and the man ignored it.

"What are you thinking right now Link?" The man asked, peering at Link's deep blue eyes. He squinted them shut and bit his tongue.

"Honestly, the kid probably loves you," Came another sarcastic remark from the woman.

"Could you stop talking?"

"What, am I ruining your moment? My sincerest apologies." She bowed at Link, waving out her hand in a gesture to continue. "Proceed."

"Who are you?" Link asked again, sitting up. He was a little dizzy, but he didn't want to lie on the hard floor anymore.

"My name is Sable, Queen of the Severed Realm."

"And I am Ganondorf, the Demon King."

"The Severed Realm?"

"You ask a lot of questions. You're going to pay for the crimes you've committed against me Link." Ganondorf growled, his fingers flexing, and with a jolt of fear, Link could see them grasping his throat, closing his airways, choking away his life. He shook his head, and the horrifying fantasy dissipated.

"Crimes?" Link squeaked, terrified. "What crimes?" He could almost feel those fingers pressing against his neck.

Ganondorf eyed him thoughtfully. "To be honest, Link, I'm considering it." Link's eyes widened and his hand shot to his throat protectively. How did he know? "But as much as I'd love to see the light slowly die from your eyes with your throat under my hands, I won't do it."

"The King is being generous. You get to stay alive, and I get you." Sable smiled wickedly.

"Wh-what?" Link stuttered.

Ganondorf grabbed the front of Link's green tunic and lifted him off his feet. "You will pay, Link. You will taste fear like you have never known, and you will finally face utter defeat. I will rise at last, and get my revenge!"

"Let me go!" Link yelped, his hands pulling weakly at Ganondorf's, twisting and turning in the Demon King's grip. "Help!"

"There is no one to come to your aid, Link, and do not think I will show you mercy, as you have already brought me far past that. The hero has fallen, and Hyrule is next!" Ganondorf threw Link to the ground, and Link rolled onto his back, coughing. Ganondorf gave him a kick that sent him across the room, then walked over and picked him up by the collar again.

"Please." Link gasped, tears welling in his eyes. He was hurting, afraid, and confused. He just wanted it to stop.

Ganondorf released Link, then struck him with a blow that brought him to his knees. "Get down and beg for it if you must." Ganondorf declared, striking him across the face. The king grabbed his arm painfully and twisted it. Link shut his eyes tight against the pain. He was sure it was going to break, when suddenly Ganondorf gave a shout of alarm and released his arm. Link opened his eyes and cradled the arm, shocked to find the room lit with a faint golden glow. Ganondorf was making pained noises and Sable was shying away from the light. Link looked for it's source, to find out that his hand was glowing bright gold with a mark of a triangle.

"Thank you." He murmured to the symbol, before pain exploded over his skull and he crumpled limp to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, no, NO!" His sword clattered to the ground. His hands were curled into fists, his nails digging bloody crescent moons into his palms. "This isn't how it's supposed to go!"

"Calm down!" Another boy ran up to him, the blue ocarina strung around his neck thudding against his chest in time with his steps. "It was different for all of us."

Yet another boy stepped up to them. "Each hero lives their own life. The only thing any of us have in common is that we all have his soul and wear the green of his tunic."

"We also have our names!" A young boy pitched in.

"Still! We have to help the hero!" The first one cried.

The souls of the heroes of all the ages, all the generations, gathered together. A thick mist swirled around their boots, and their swords, ghostly copies of the one they all used to bring down the darkness of each age, glowed with a haunted light. The Goddess's Chosen Hero, disquieted by the events playing out in the mortal world; the Hero of Time, his precious instrument hanging around his neck; The Hero Chosen by the Gods, wolfish courage and loyalty in his eyes; The Hero of Winds, with his baton firmly in hand; the Legendary Hero of the Essences of Time and Nature, the staff of seasons propped up against him; The Hero of Trains, who traveled his land thanks to the Spirit Tracks; The Hero of the Four Sword, four children who hardly got along, despite being the same person.

"We have to think this over." They all turned as the oldest of them all, the first to wear the green of fields and save Hyrule from darkness, walked towards the group. The Hero Chosen by the Gods bowed, his fist over his heart, and the Hero of Hyrule rolled his eyes. "Link, I thought we've been over this. No need for formalities." The others nodded, and the boy from the era of Twilight rose.

"We have to help him!" The Goddess's Chosen Hero repeated, his blue eyes flickering across the crowd. "His journey will end before it's begun otherwise!"

The Hero of Time tapped his foot impatiently. " _He_ didn't help _you_." He pointed out, gesturing towards the Hero of Hyrule, who frowned.

"Could I not be used as an example of what to do or not do?"

"Should have thought of that before defeating Ganon that first time. Everyone in Hyrule has been using you as an example for centuries." The Hero of Time replied.

"Actually," The Hero of Winds jumped in, waving his hand in the air to draw attention. " _You_ were the idol of the Great Sea!"

"That's not important." The Hero of Time said, his face turning a vivid pink. He looked down and started fiddling with the Ocarina of Time.

"I distinctly remember _you_ helping _me_." The Hero Chosen by the Gods said, his eyes glinting dangerously. They had that wolfish gleam ever since his first transformation.

"That's because you were a pathetic wretch. Honestly, you probably would've died at your own hands if I hadn't stepped in to teach you how to hold a sword the right way. By the way, the shiny sharp end points _away_ from your body." The Hero of Time retorted bitterly, and the Hero Chosen by the Gods huffed and his body blackened to a silhouette. "Why are you changing?"

"Because you can't pretend you're better than me in this form." The wolf replied, the manacle around his front paw clinking as he sat contentedly.

"You're so cute like this." The Hero of Winds remarked, scratching Wolf Link behind the ears.

He sighed. "Get on then." He stood, and the child climbed onto his back.

"Yay! You're the best."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before." The wolf twisted around and gave the Hero of Winds a small lick on the nose. "Anyway, we should help him. He's obviously in trouble, and his situation won't get any better."

"I'm with Wolfie!" The Hero of Winds shouted.

"Of course you are." The Hero of Time sighed. "So much for being idolized." He turned towards the Goddess's Chosen Hero. "And you're for divine intervention too then?"

He nodded. "Of course!"

"You have no idea what you're getting yourselves into, any of you." The Hero of Time sighed regretfully, shaking his head. "You know what, if you really insist on interfering with this boy's fate, you can do it without me." He glared at the rest of them. "There is no way I'm screwing with this stuff again."

"I don't think it's such a good idea either." The Legendary Hero joined in the conversation, glancing apologetically towards the sky-child, who was so passionate about the new hero. "Just think about it, we were all created to keep balance between the light and the dark, right? Wouldn't ganging up on Ganondorf break the balance?"

"More than he already has? I'm sorry, but the balance is already broken!" Green looked around at all of them. "I want to help him."

"For once I agree with you." Blue walked up beside Green, crossing his arms. "The new hero needs my help."

" _Your_ help? Blue, Everyone el-"

"Do you want help or not?" Blue interrupted Green, who just shook his head and sighed.

"I'm not up for it." Vio said, hanging back away from the rest. "If you want to help, you don't need my help. You can do it yourselves."

"Aww, Vio, at least try and sound friendly!" Red joked, and Vio scowled at him. "I don't want to help either. I _know_ the new hero can do it. On his own!"

"I'm sorry, but you always expect me to step in and fix your problems. I'd like a break from playing the hero part." The Hero of Hyrule stated, his voice tinged with exhaustion.

"I want to help, and I'll do it well!" The Hero of Trains piped up, eager to please as always. "I won't let you guys down!"

"I don't understand why we're voting. I know that none of us are going to make another do something they don't think is right. If you want to interfere, go ahead, but I-"

"We need-" The Hero Chosen by the Gods fell silent at the Hero of Time's glare.

"You do _not_ need me." He snapped. "Just because I helped you doesn't mean I need to give every child in Hyrule private lessons. Besides, right now he's in a dungeon. I didn't need help out of prison, and neither did you."

"Actually, Midna helped me…" He mumbled.

"Those who will help, figure out how." The Hero of Hyrule said. "If you really do want to interfere with the new hero's fate, standing around won't do it."

And so the wolf leaped away, followed by the group of heroes from legends past, the Goddess's Chosen Hero passing him and leading.


	3. Chapter 3

Link groaned as he opened his eyes, glancing around the dark. He had no idea where he was, or what was going on, or who these people were, or why they wanted to hurt him. He was so confused, and he didn't like it.

As his eyes adjusted, he made out the shape of poles stretching out in front of him. Bars. His head spinning, his ears ringing, and his legs wobbling, Link staggered over to them and his fingers curled around the metal bars making up the wall of his prison.

"What the-" He murmured, stopping when he heard the soft shuffle of movement. He whirled around and stumbled, falling to the ground. He hissed out a breath through his teeth, wincing from the pain of the impact. He looked up to see a red glint in the darkness.

"Hell?" A gruff, rumbling voice asked from that direction. "Close guess, I suppose."

"Who are you?" Link asked, cradling his hurt arm, still sore from Ganondorf, but now throbbing with sharp pains after hitting it on the hard floor of the cell.

" _Who_ am I?" There was a deep, rolling chuckle. "Duo." Link huffed, and Duo laughed, still hidden from sight in the shadows. "Not satisfied, huh? Well, you should have asked a better question."

"Why are you staying hidden?"

"What?"

"Let me see you!" Link demanded, and Duo sighed.

"Are you sure you want to see me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Duo sighed again, and again there was that shuffling sound, as Duo crept closer to the bars separating them. "There, happy?"

The red light Link had spied was not just a light. It was Duo's eye. Yes, eye. He had one glowing red eye, and the other had a thin scar running down across his closed lid. Link wasn't entirely sure he still possessed one in that socket. A flicking movement caught his attention, and he rose his gaze to see two furry, pointed ears poking out of his messy black hair. Duo seemed to find his shock entertaining, and a sly grin parted his lips. Link was convinced that was the only smile he had. But that wasn't the only strange thing about that mouth. Duo had _fangs_. Sharp, pearly teeth breaking the line his regular teeth created. A bushy tail sprouting from his hips slid along the ground to curl around him as he sat.

"I did warn you, child. The likes of you doesn't normally become acquaintanced with the likes of me." Duo said, curling his narrow fingers around the bars, and Link's eyes were drawn to the claws curving over his fingertips.

"You're a monster..." Link breathed, horrified.

"I prefer the term _demon_ , if you don't mind." Duo chuckled, his eye flashing a deep scarlet. "Monster makes me sound like a criminal."

"What is this place?" Link asked, dazed. This entire thing was so overwhelming.

"Welcome to Sage's Reach. The ever-growing dungeon of the Severed Realm, where you can spend all of eternity in sufferance and pain." Duo eyed Link. "What'd a kid like you do to get in here?"

"Nothing! I-I didn't do anything!" Link urgently defended himself. "Wait, can you tell me a bit more about this place? Sage's Reach? Severed Realm?"

Duo laughed, his pointed animal ears twitching. "That makes more sense. I knew they stopped using Sage's Reach. We haven't had new blood in a long time. The fact you've never heard of it…" He shook his head in mock remorse. "Purely Hyrulean. Taking the parts of their past they don't like and erasing them from their history."

"I don't understand…" Link whined.

"Alright, look. You've been living in a fantasy, a made up dream, and it's time to wake up. Welcome to reality child, your kingdom is far from perfect. It's made it's fair share of mistakes, arrested it's share of innocents, killed it's share of helpless humans. Good and bad isn't black and white, and if you look at things the way they really are, then you'll see that most things are a darker shade. Sage's reach is where supposed criminals are sent to die in the eyes of the goddesses. But that's not what happens here."

"Well, that's good then, isn't it?" Link attempted, getting a little nervous from Duo's harsh voice and words.

Duo snorted. "You're too naive and innocent for this place. To think death is the worst that can come to you…" Duo reached through the bars and grabbed Link's wrist. "This place will break you, child. You won't survive here."

"But I thought you said that we don't get killed." Link stated, gently trying to pull his arm away. Duo's grip didn't give.

"You'll live, but you won't survive." Duo's eye darkened. "I can't bear to watch it happen again… not to you. What's your name?"

"My name is Link." He replied, carefully prying at Duo's fingers, still trying to free his wrist. "Could you maybe…?"

"Oh, sorry." Duo released him and pulled his hand back into his own cell. "It's just been so long since…" He shook his head as if to clear it. "Link, you need to get out of here. I'll help you. If this place makes you lose everything, be sure not to lose my words. You _will_ escape. You will see the green fields of your home. I promise."

"Duo, I-"

"I'm not done." The demon snapped. "Hold on to the things you hold dear, and hold them tight, because this place will pry them from you. It can't happen to you." Duo seemed to be making promises to himself now, and Link felt pity well in his heart. What had happened to this boy? What has he seen here that made Link's naivety so precious to him? "You still have so much…" Duo's voice trailed away.

"So much what, Duo?" Link sat down with his back leaning on the bars, and he felt Duo slide down on the other side. They sat silently, back to back, for a few moments, before Duo drew in a deep breath.

"Hope." Duo replied. "You still have so much hope."


	4. Chapter 4

The spirits who hadn't wanted to help stared after the leaving group. An awkward silence hung over the heroes, and they glanced at each other. Vio picked up a book and began to read, walking in circles around the group in a minuscule effort to stop Red from reading over his shoulder, which didn't work. The Hero of the Essences of Time and Nature plucked a few listless notes on his harp, and the Hero of Time blew softly into his ocarina. The Hero of Hyrule shook his head.

"I hope they're making the right choice." He sighed, and the small tune coming from the ocarina cut short.

"I just know they aren't…" The Hero of Time grumbled, before playing Zelda's Lullaby, the notes pouring from the flute rich and sharp.

"You miss her, don't you?" The Legendary Hero murmured, joining in on his harp. Together, the two instruments brought the song to life for the rest of the heroes. The Hero of Hyrule took a few steps back, and Vio and Red came up behind him to watch the two musicians, Vio closing his book on his finger to save his space. Slowly, the ocarina part faded out, but the Legendary Hero of the Essences of Time and Nature continued to strum.

"Of course. Now that I have time to look back on it…" The Hero of Time sighed. "I just wonder what could have been."

"You need to trust she made the right choice." The Hero of the Essences of Time and Nature replied, still plucking away at the strings.

"I suppose. I just don't want to mess around with time again." He let his ocarina fall against his chest, hanging by the string around his neck. "I wish-"

"Wishing won't get you anywhere. It won't change the past. All you can do is work for the future." The Hero of Hyrule advised.

"What future? We've done our jobs. Let's just be done with it." Vio grumbled.

"Just go then." The Legendary Hero challenged, lowering his harp. "If you're going to be grumpy, you might as well just leave."

"See you then." Vio opened his book as he walked away, and waved goodbye nonchalantly with a dismissing flick of his hand.

"Wonder where he's going." The Legendary Hero muttered, watching Vio curiously. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, tapping his toes on the ground behind him and shaking out his arms. "Unfun loner."

"Probably somewhere quiet where he can just read by himself. I bet he's happy Blue isn't tailing him anymore!"

"To be honest, I sort of want to mess around with him."

"Really? He won't be very happy with you." Red warned, and The Legendary Hero only laughed.

"He's never happy with anyone. Are you coming?" He looked meaningfully at the Hero of Time, who shook his head, and his gaze fell on the Hero of Hyrule.

"You shouldn't." He narrowed his eyes, but the Hero of the Essences of Time and Nature just shrugged, then started bouncing on his heels.

"I'm gonna anyway. I'm tired of standing around. You're all boring." The Legendary Hero took off.

"Hopefully Vio doesn't trounce him too badly." The Hero of Hyrule sighed, catching the staff of seasons as it toppled over.

"Maybe he won't trounce him at all!" Red chirped, and the Hero of Time snorted a laugh.

"We'll see what happened in a few minutes at most." He said, lifting his ocarina again. "Or maybe they won't fight. Who knows, maybe they learned to have a little respect."

"Vio and the Legendary Hero? Not a chance." The Hero of Hyrule declared, propping up the staff against a wall.

"You're right. I can almost see how this is going to go. The Legendary Hero will do _something_ or other to make him mad, then stand there laughing while Vio gets the first hit. I bet he's going to step on his foot or something stupid like that." The Hero of Time chuckled, placing his fingers over the holes in his instrument.

"I think he's going to scare him." Red smiled. "Vio can be a bit jumpy, especially if you break his focus. He can go into another world in his mind. It's so funny to spook him, even though he gets mad. Green does it a lot by accident."

"No, I think he's going to take that book of his." The Hero of Hyrule guessed. "He'll do the thing with the biggest risk if I know him at all."

Sure enough, there was angry shouting a little way away, the words gibberish from the distance. Footsteps echoed into the room, and the Hero of the Essences of Time and Nature burst in, clutching his stomach, his face red from laughter. He ducked behind the Hero of Time as Vio appeared behind him, his face red for a different reason.

"What did you do?" The Hero of Time demanded, unimpressed and a little surprised at being used as a shield.

"Bumped him." The Legendary Hero replied, dragging the Hero of Time between him and the furious Vio.

"Bumped him?" The Hero of Time repeated, before shoving him away. "Quit pulling on me! He's just a kid."

"A very vicious kid." He corrected, and Vio crossed his arms and nodded.

"Well, go have a chat with the 'vicious kid'." The Hero of Time stepped to the side. "I'm not a shield."

"I wish you were!" The Legendary Hero of the Essences of Time and Nature cried, his eyes opening wide as Vio commenced the chase again.

"Wishing doesn't get you anywhere!" The Hero of Time called after him.

"I hate you."

"Not my words. Hate him instead." The Hero of Time laughed, gesturing towards the Hero of Hyrule even though the Legendary Hero wasn't looking. Then he raised his ocarina and started playing again.


	5. Chapter 5

Link doubled over, clutching his chest. He coughed and hacked as Sable laughed.

"Surely you must have a bit more than that to give me." She smiled, and another dark blast of magic struck Link. His hands shot to his head and he groaned. "Sing for me, my songbird. I'm growing impatient!"

Link's legs were hardly holding him up, his knees trembling as if they might give out at any moment. He only wished this nightmare would stop. His eyes widened as Sable stepped briskly up to him and he tried to scramble back, but he was too late as her hands grasped hold of his neck. It was a gentle hold, and he wasn't struggling to breathe under her fingers, but Link still had the horrible, contradicting urges to both wrench away and stay perfectly still. His teeth dug into his lower lip as small spots on his neck began to burn and sting. The pain spread, pulsing out across his throat, and Link started to try to pull Sable's hand away. A whimper caught in Link's throat, and his legs dropped him to the ground as let out a sharp cry of pain. Sable released him, stepping away in a flourish of extravagant silks.

"Why?" He sobbed, his body caught in excruciating pain.

"You can't expect special treatment Link."

"It's horrible!" He cried, clutching his head. "Stop! Please!"

"Fine then. I think you've had enough." Came Sable's sharp response. Her hand arced through the air, and two cold metal hands grasped Link's arms, pinning them behind his back. He struggled futilely against the dark knights that held him. Duo's words rang tauntingly in his ears. _You will escape. You will escape._ Fat chance, but he decided that trying couldn't hurt. His heart was thudding so loudly in his chest, he figured the whole dungeon must hear it. Each heartbeat was heavy with his plan, the details rushing through his brain. As his cell's door clanged open, he caught Duo's eye, watching from the shadows. He was shoved roughly forwards, and he hit the ground with a heavy thud. Link rolled onto his stomach, and, moving faster than he had thought possible, he pushed himself onto his feet and darted past the ghostly soldiers. He heard a roar behind him, and there was no mistaking Duo's rough voice in that wild, monstrous cry of joy. He dashed through hallways, skidding around corners. He wasn't keeping track of where he was going, and he didn't even pause at intersections. Link was too terrified to think, and he let fear drive him forward as he ran faster than he ever had before. He ran and ran, but the twisting halls lined with cells seemed to have no end. Finally, when it seemed his legs could carry him no longer, he burst into a large round room.

Moonlight beamed down onto a pedestal from a hole in the ceiling. The pedestal was made of black stone, and it glimmered eerily in the low light. Its base was engraved with arching designs, dips and curves and edges that seemed almost alive. Dust spiraled in the air, made visible by the pale light of the night sky, dancing around the girl who lay on the pedestal like dying stars. The girl herself was deeply unconscious, and Link felt he wouldn't be able to wake her if he tried. Her delicate hands were folded over her stomach, clothed in an expensive white gown, a purple banner portraying the Hyrulean crest fastened around her waist by a golden chain. Blue gems dangled from that chain and another around her neck. Her blond hair was braided in ribbons on the side, the plaits resting over her shoulders garbed in exquisitely carved sheets of gold. She was beautiful. Link took in all these details in the span of less than a second, for the guards already had him, jostling his arms behind his back at an angle that made his shoulders burn and dragging him away. Link didn't fight them this time. He just went limp, letting his feet trail along the dusty ground as they pulled him away. Who was that girl? Why was she here? What was wrong with her? He heard the clang of his cell door, but this time he didn't end up on the floor. Instead, he was urged gently in through the narrow gap they had opened, before it slammed shut hurriedly with a crash that made Link wince.

"I don't think I've ever seen them be gentle or cautious." A familiar voice sounded. "Ever. And I've been here a long time kid."

"Duo!" Link exclaimed.

"The one and only." The demon replied, gently flicking two fingers off his forehead in a small salute. "You had a nice run there Link."

"Thanks, but to be honest, I had no idea what I was doing or where I was going. The only plan I had was to slip past and run. I'm not sure how I did it, but I did."

"You've got some good instincts then." A sly smile parted Duo's lips, his fangs glinting. "From the way you tucked and rolled and ducked, I'd guess you knew your way around a sword."

"Actually, yeah, I do know some sword fighting tricks." Link admitted, walking over to where Duo was on the other side of the bars that separated them. "How did you know?"

"Just the way you positioned your arm. If you were holding a sword, it would never had graced you, but more than nicked the guards." Duo's eyes drifted out of focus, and Link had to wonder if it was the mention of wounding the ghostly soldiers. Link shuddered. Duo was his friend, but he was still a demon. He had to have done _something_ in order to get himself thrown into Sage's Reach. A clawed hand ruffling his hair brought Link out of his thoughts. "We've got a little knight in Sage's Reach!" Duo smirked.

"A knight?" Link echoed, intrigued. Not many people knew this, but he had always wanted to be a knight.

"Why not? You seem like the type to want to pursue those sorts of professions." Duo seemed distracted by something in the distance Link couldn't make out, and there was an edge to his voice.

"Duo?" Link reached through the bars to touch the demon's shoulder, and he flinched under his touch. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Forget about it." Duo stood and walked away into the far corner of his cell. Link pulled his hand back through the bars and watched forlornly as Duo curled up.

"Goodnight Duo."

"What? Human, how did you know-" Duo stopped talking as Link leaned his back in the corner nearest Duo and sat down, getting into a comfortable sleeping position. "Nevermind. G'night."

"Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite." Link recited under his breath, remembering what his mother used to say to him as she tucked him snugly into bed when he was little. As his eyelids began to droop, he saw Duo flick his ears in the shadow that he cast. With the memory of his precious childhood held tight like his plush animals used to be, Link slipped away to sleep.


End file.
